


[授权翻译]穿红衣服的恶魔/The Devil Wears Red

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人类AU, 时尚杂志编辑！Peter, 灵感来自《穿普拉达的恶魔》, 相恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Peter是顶尖时尚杂志《Image》的头头，他被迫参加了一场相亲，对方是一个神秘的朋友的朋友。他的新约会对象使他从一个尖刻的老板变成了某种近乎于人类的生物，于是办公室的所有成员都飞速地爱上了这位神秘人。





	[授权翻译]穿红衣服的恶魔/The Devil Wears Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Wears Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392173) by [MissLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee). 



> Many thanks to MissLee for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢MissLee太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！
> 
> 太太说这篇的灵感来自于2006年由梅丽尔·斯特里普，及安妮·海瑟薇主演的《穿普拉达的恶魔/The Devil Wears Prada 》。

“我要Abloh昨天与我电话联系，重新安排我和Charlotte的会面时间——务必让她知道这是我给她的 **最后** 机会并且不要让我再次失望。叫Joseph立刻马上出现在我面前，我需要一张预展会的新草图。跟Anna确认今晚的事宜然后把我的咖啡给我，简直等了几个小时了。”

“好的，Hale先生。”

“如果接下来的三十分钟内有任何人来打扰我，那他们就死定了。”

“明白了，Hale先生。”

Peter翻了个白眼，而他的第二助理冲出他的办公室回到了她自己的桌旁。好像现在不再有人认真听他说话了似的。

* * *

没过多久就响起了敲门声，不论对方是谁他一定会让他无比后悔——

“舅舅。”

除非他们刚好是他唯二无法开除的家庭成员之一。

“我的外甥女，你多么擅长不打招呼地不请自来。你真是天赋异禀。”

Cora把自己牢牢戳在他眼前，呵，她脸上的表情意味着她可没那么好打发。“你在恐吓你的实习生们。上星期你所谓的那场小‘会议’见证了三个实习生接连离职，据说都是因为压力过大。”

“如果他们无法应对压力，那他们也配不上这份工作。”他耸了耸肩。

“你明知道那并不公平。”他认为她几乎就要踏足他的界限了。“如果你继续这样做，你根本不会有实习生留下。”

“那你有什么建议呢？”Peter期待地看着她，锁定在她身上的目光足以吓倒任何其他人。也许要除外他的首席助理，Erica。

“我 **建议** 你去稍稍做下减压——尽管其他部门都在抱怨你的态度，但我知道你心里还是悄悄地喜欢着他们。”她抱起了手臂。

“减压，”他怀疑地说，“你觉得我有时间做什么，聚会，影视，或——”

“是的你有这个时间。”Erica从走廊里插话。“我空出了你的夜晚。别想搬出Alpha那套狗屎，你知道那对我不管用！”在他开始朝她充满威胁地咆哮时，她打断了他，“Anna同意了，回复说没有问题，她说她会改到明天再见你。”

Peter认输地坐了回去，实打实被他的助手及其犯罪同伙逼到了墙角。“好吧。那么，我到底应该在哪里释放我并不存在的压力呢？”

“如果你记得的话，几星期前Lydia邀请了你出席麦迪森画展的开幕式。她想为你引荐一个人。”

他站起身来，撑在桌子上，尽全力让自己看起来充满威胁。“我是被摧残去相亲！”

Cora和Erica仅仅是对着他露出无比相似的得意笑容。“是滴。”她们齐声说道。

“如果你们两个换成其他人你们绝不可能活着离开这里！”他朝着她们离开的身影喊道，而她们则暗自发笑。

* * *

在晚上去往画展的路上，Peter不可自拔地用他侄女和助手的死亡来娱乐自己。这是个不错的打发时间的方法，直到他的司机把车停在了 _伊甸艺术馆_ 外，而他被迫和那些对他 **别有居心** 的人们进行社交的时刻。

幸好Lydia找到了他，她穿梭在房间里，身上散发着柔和的花香，朝形形色色的客人们微笑致意。尽管他没有第一时间心领神会，但在她亲吻他脸颊时，他捕捉到了空气里若隐若现的气息。她身后正站着一个男孩，年龄绝不超过二十四岁，看起来浑身不自在。而且，如果他的感官没有欺骗他，那男孩是一个Omega。

“Lydia，不向我介绍一下你的朋友吗？”她稍微退后一些，转过了身。她移到了足够远的地方，使Peter能够更清楚地闻到Omega身上肉桂与蜂蜜的香甜气息，毫无顾忌地探寻那双轻缓游移的焦糖色的眼睛，男孩正大大方方地望着他，无疑同样也在打量Peter。

“Peter，这是Stiles。Stiles，这位是Peter Hale， _《_ _Image_ _》_ 杂志的主编。”

“很高兴见到您，Hale先生。”Stiles走上前，带来了更加浓郁的、令人陶醉的香气。用一种经典的Omega向Alpha表示尊重的姿态，Stiles快速地垂下了眼睛，然后才带着种快活的神情看向他。“我听说过您杂志的一切；大约一年以前，您出版了一个我曾非常喜爱的写手的文章。但我有几个问题……”

发觉自己奇异地被男孩吸引，Peter放任自己被引领着在房间里转来转去，他们欣赏着Lydia的作品，不时地聊着天，还有，重要的是，他发觉Stiles就是他曾梦想过的一切。

* * *

整个星期Erica一直神经紧绷。自从画展开幕式之后，过去的六天里Peter对待每个人都和善可亲，包括那个她在前一天就通知过却在彩排时迟到一分半的实习生。据她所知，从那个她和Cora迫使他参加、他拒绝谈论的夜晚开始，他没有对任何人疾言厉色、没有瞪过任何人、也没有开除任何人。而现在，她收到了一封小组长的邮件，说是Peter想见她，私下地，想要表扬她行动迅速地完成了他早上突如其来的要求。

她决定要去和他面谈，因为坦白说他的行为开始吓坏她了。

等她敲响了门，她被对方微笑着请进了房间，她在他面前停下脚步。

“这是什么情况，你表现的完全不像你自己。你喝酒了吗？还是嗑药了？”

又是一个微笑，天呐，她已经忘记了当他脸色不那么阴沉的时候，他有多么耀眼。

“从没有那么简单的事。我以为这就是你们的目的——让我变得更讨人喜欢一点？”

“好吧，是的。”她支吾着说，“但不是——”

他的态度立刻发生了变化，从坦然变得充满防卫。“在你逼我出门又将Anna推迟了一天后，你现在无权置喙。要不是她仍然有空，我们就会彻底错过她了，那我绝对会严肃考虑开除你。”

“但你不会那么做的。”一个Erica从未听过的声音从她身后响起，她转过身，看见一个穿着平价衣服的男孩，像是巡视领地一样打量着四周。

眼看着Peter的表情融化成了彻彻底底的喜爱，就好像目睹一位魔术大师完成了他职业生涯中最惊人的创举。片刻前她所面对的冷硬线条和绷紧的下巴消失不见，取而代之的是一双明亮的眼睛，眼角浮现的细小笑纹，还有一个温暖的微笑，仿佛他看见了这世界上他最喜欢的人。

“Stiles！”Peter说道，起身向他走去，拉起男孩——Stiles——的一只手落在他的脸颊上，嗅闻着气味最强烈的腕部来同男孩问好。Stiles动作自然地捧住他的脸，拇指擦过他的颧骨，向Peter回以微笑。“我不知道你连我在几层楼都清楚。”

Stiles咧嘴笑起来，笑容灿烂又淘气。“我 **可能** 稍稍瞥了一眼接待员的电脑屏幕。”Peter怀疑地挑起眉毛。男孩心软了。“好吧，那个，我搞乱了某人应该带进电梯的某样东西转移了她的注意力，然后从系统里调出了你的具体信息，接着，我就站在这里啦。”

话音刚落，Erica的电话就响了起来，刺耳的巨大铃音回荡在玻璃上。“什么事？”

“Erica！我的天，有个孩子乘电梯去了你们那层Joseph原本是要把字盘架带上去给他检查但是有人搞乱了它。”Kira因为恐慌而变得尖细的声音从电话那头传来。

“Kira，”她开口说道，一切豁然贯通。“告诉Joe放轻松，没事的。Peter看起来……对我们的神秘访客非常熟悉。”

“你确定吗？”

“噢，非常确定。”她挂掉电话，回身看向正朝彼此坏笑的两人。“这绝对会成为惊天八卦。”她说道，向二人示意。

“我毫不怀疑。”Peter笑着靠近，吻住了Stiles的双唇。


End file.
